


W同人－翔菲：Gift-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider W
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Hidari Shoutarou/Philip





	W同人－翔菲：Gift-时生总是来晚一步

W同人－翔菲：Gift-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_5fb06c5)

[ 63](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_5fb06c5)

### [W同人－翔菲：Gift](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_5fb06c5)

菲利普进入地球图书馆搜索着这次的资料，那是他的能力，也是身为侦探助手的职责。

只要身为侦探的翔太郎说需要帮忙查线索，菲利普便不会多问的为搭档提供。

  


《关键词：戒指。》翔太郎的声音响起。

面对高速移动抽离的书架，显然这个词作用不大。

“你怎么。翔太郎？这样大范围的词是不会减少多少书架的，很不想你会提出来的关键词。”

菲利普显然感觉到搭档的不对劲，踱步于书架见，手指下意识的碰触下巴。

《不要在意那么多。追加关键词：求婚，吻》翔太郎的声音不由分说，菲利普也本能地行动起来。但是即使再追加两个。但这种词汇简直和往日拍若两人。

“没有减少，这是显然的。”菲利普视野依旧被大量书架填满，这种乱七八糟的关键词让他感到烦躁。“到底是什么案件？翔太郎！”

《等一下，等一下，菲利普》对方努力安抚他，那个声音多少和平时差不多，所以菲利普也选择了认真听取。

《等我说完。那么，继续追加关键词：求婚，左翔太郎爱着菲利普。》

“什——？！”

菲利普一个震惊，本能发出的声音被唇部传来的贴合触感堵住。他身子一僵，意识脱离了地球图书馆。

睁开眼是那是近在咫尺的睫毛和眯起的瞳仁，唇部传来的力量和温度依旧不变。

翔太郎吻了菲利普。

  


虽然准备了很久，但是其实很突然。

还没想好计划的翔太郎恰好看到了陷入地球图书馆里的搭档，大概又再搜索一些有的没的的事情。面对微微绿光下的菲利普，备了许久的心情一股脑用涌去思想里，他心血来潮就脱口而出让对方继续帮自己调查线索。

谁不知其实翔太郎已经下意识就抚摸了西服口袋里的东西。

一切顺理成章，连他自己也不知道怎么做到。只是进入那个吻的时候他才发现自己不可以后退，所以只是继续深吻下去。

菲利普陷入身子有些不知所措的僵硬，但没有逃避而是站在原地接受。

等双唇脱离彼此后，翔太郎才抬起头好好注视着搭档。那略显稚嫩的脸给了他提醒，这下轮到翔太郎不知所措，虽然他这时候难得表面表现的坦然自若。

“请收下，我的搭档，”他说着不知道是诗歌还是台词的话语，内心羞了几万次。

送到菲利普眼前的是从兜里拿出来的小盒子，打开后是一枚戒指。多边切面的构造，中央镶入内部的一小颗钻石粒，虽然不算华丽，但是简单却充满品味。

“我们永远是搭档，不管是任何意义之上的。所以，如果可以，你远离留在我身边吗？”

“我愿意。”

  


菲利普嘴角流露出往日不曾有的弧度，相比他刚来到事务所那段时间，此时他富有人类的感情和思维，是可以和翔太郎相互回应爱的搭档。

所以他对于这个“吻醒”他的礼物感到一阵暖心的热流。“我愿意”也绝不是下意识地回答。

“原来是为了这个，难怪翔太郎会说出来那样乱七八糟的关键词。”事后菲利普还是忍不住笑出来，毕竟太少见。

翔太郎也只能无奈，最后放弃。其实他真的很担心中途搭档会睁开眼睛，毕竟短短的开始就能让他们彼此就能听到对方的不对劲。

“曾经书里看到过。翔太郎没有下跪也没有煽情告白台词，果然是不会应付爱情的人。”

“菲利普…”翔太郎很无奈却无法反驳。“我承认，我是半吊子硬汉。”

“…今天翔太郎的惊喜真是多。”菲利普想都没想到对方会承认这和称呼，不由吃惊的眨眨眼睛，最后笑着如此说道。

“我还有惊喜的礼物给你，”翔太郎拉住对方双手轻语。

  


最后这件事，翔太郎想了许久，选择打给了照井龙。

下班后第一时间赶来的龙通知了亚树子。

而当照井亚树子赶来的时候已经要到晚饭时间。她匆忙带着临时装的食材，匆匆忙忙赶了过去。

进屋第一个看到的是龙温柔带有深意的笑容，这让亚树子不禁丢下食材的袋子在地上，捂住了嘴。

龙搂着妻子进到里面，翔太郎和菲利普坐在茶桌上，喝着咖啡似乎没什么两样，只是他们相容如此幸福。

看到亚树子后，两个人微笑着回以招呼，投入深意的看着，挥了挥手。

  


看到他们彼此手指上同款的戒指后，亚树子捂着嘴把脸埋入丈夫怀里，遮住红掉的眼圈和笑的嘴角。

翔太郎和菲利普相视一笑，同时拿起咖啡杯送入嘴边。

[假面骑士](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%AB)[假面骑士W](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%ABW)[W](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/W)[翔菲](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E7%BF%94%E8%8F%B2)[菲利普](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E8%8F%B2%E5%88%A9%E6%99%AE)[左翔太郎](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B7%A6%E7%BF%94%E5%A4%AA%E9%83%8E)

评论(4)

热度(63)

    1. [](http://fengmojiang.lofter.com/) [牧夏.](http://fengmojiang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    2. [](http://eikura5144.lofter.com/) [chihaya](http://eikura5144.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    3. [](http://fukongliang.lofter.com/) [凉墨珸榊](http://fukongliang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    4. [](http://mailabidexiaoxin532.lofter.com/) [咕咕咕新](http://mailabidexiaoxin532.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    5. [](http://k8728.lofter.com/) [K](http://k8728.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    6. [](http://youmusunny.lofter.com/) [闻妖](http://youmusunny.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    7. [](http://wangchuan933.lofter.com/) [忘川](http://wangchuan933.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    8. [](http://wangchuan933.lofter.com/) [忘川](http://wangchuan933.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    9. [](http://dedeyuen1999.lofter.com/) [yuki1221](http://dedeyuen1999.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    10. [](http://ziwumist.lofter.com/) [🌟星落雨💧](http://ziwumist.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    11. [](http://42930572.lofter.com/) [。。。。。。](http://42930572.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    12. [](http://42930572.lofter.com/) [。。。。。。](http://42930572.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    13. [](http://jmqszhk.lofter.com/) [jmqszhk](http://jmqszhk.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    14. [](http://aptx-4869-end.lofter.com/) [时集](http://aptx-4869-end.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    15. [](http://aptx-4869-end.lofter.com/) [时集](http://aptx-4869-end.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    16. [](http://zangyeshangli.lofter.com/) [LAD_YAM](http://zangyeshangli.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    17. [](http://yinyusansan.lofter.com/) [音域三三](http://yinyusansan.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    18. [](http://yinyusansan.lofter.com/) [音域三三](http://yinyusansan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    19. [](http://xueling732.lofter.com/) [雪铃](http://xueling732.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    20. [](http://boxuecao484.lofter.com/) [薄雪草](http://boxuecao484.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    21. [](http://anke4082.lofter.com/) [A———Импера佑](http://anke4082.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    22. [](http://anke4082.lofter.com/) [A———Импера佑](http://anke4082.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    23. [](http://yhoryuichi.lofter.com/) [松本叶](http://yhoryuichi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    24. [](http://woyongyuanxihuanbanyuanliguangren.lofter.com/) [春秋舞若君](http://woyongyuanxihuanbanyuanliguangren.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    25. [](http://wutonglindemaonuwu424.lofter.com/) [沐曦](http://wutonglindemaonuwu424.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    26. [](http://yonghu5760507320.lofter.com/) [尼糯米呀](http://yonghu5760507320.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    27. [](http://18350680661.lofter.com/) [泉睡睡](http://18350680661.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    28. [](http://5555204.lofter.com/) [栀子花ゝ](http://5555204.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    29. [](http://nifeng5594564150.lofter.com/) [レン](http://nifeng5594564150.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    30. [](http://xiaoxiong232.lofter.com/) [小熊](http://xiaoxiong232.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    31. [](http://arashichaseankh0125.lofter.com/) [红豆花开君归否](http://arashichaseankh0125.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    32. [](http://diyuxinhuanfeng.lofter.com/) [芯芯✿公孫日召](http://diyuxinhuanfeng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    33. [](http://salingna.lofter.com/) [深町之氏](http://salingna.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    34. [](http://lingjiejiangjun.lofter.com/) [灵界将军⭕](http://lingjiejiangjun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    35. [](http://bianyingyuxue.lofter.com/) [Hanaの泪](http://bianyingyuxue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    36. [](http://lu27027lu.lofter.com/) [豆沙包](http://lu27027lu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    37. [](http://123qzy.lofter.com/) [丰月及已](http://123qzy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    38. [](http://yutoxyama.lofter.com/) [主页名字还没想好](http://yutoxyama.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    39. [](http://jiantianjianghui.lofter.com/) [菅田yuki](http://jiantianjianghui.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    40. [](http://sakujun6131126.lofter.com/) [白石粼粼](http://sakujun6131126.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    41. [](http://gustygalaxyguard.lofter.com/) [裂空的破坏神](http://gustygalaxyguard.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    42. [](http://tingting92697.lofter.com/) [爱吃砂糖的听听](http://tingting92697.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    43. [](http://33185.lofter.com/) [泰迪♡幸太郎](http://33185.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    44. [](http://3246094646.lofter.com/) [Def.](http://3246094646.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    45. [](http://snowflake167.lofter.com/) [玉壶冰](http://snowflake167.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    46. [](http://katelen-perfume.lofter.com/) [邹邹Katelen_](http://katelen-perfume.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    47. [](http://sky112.lofter.com/) [南鹤梦](http://sky112.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    48. [](http://sky112.lofter.com/) [南鹤梦](http://sky112.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    49. [](http://lancerkarna.lofter.com/) [不潜水就歪楼⭕️](http://lancerkarna.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    50. [](http://amelieofelia.lofter.com/) [犀牛比较胖](http://amelieofelia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    51. 加载中...
    52. 查看更多




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_5f757c0)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_5fc1cbd)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
